Damon's Letters
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: Post-3x22. I knew I had to leave. Elena had chosen my brother. She chose Stefan, the perfect goody-goody, Stefan. I'd promised that if she chose him, I'd leave. So I had to leave. Saying good-bye to her would be too painful. So instead I wrote her a letter. Better than it sounds! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I just barely finished 3x22 of TVD and this idea came into my head so I decided to throw it out there and see how it goes:) Anyways this takes place directly after 3x22. Damon writes a goodbye letter to Elena when he is going to leave Mystic Falls. But he changes his mind and decides to break his promise to Stefan and stay to try and win Elena back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. It's not mine if it was Elena would've chosen Damon:P**

**Pairing: DELENA duh;) Bonnie/Jer and possibly Klaroline:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I sat in my car with my head in my hands. I knew I had to leave. Elena had chosen my brother. She chose Stefan, the perfect goody-goody, Stefan. I'd promised that if she chose him, I'd leave. So I had to leave. Saying good-bye to her would be too painful. So instead I wrote her a letter. She's a vampire now—well in transition at least, but I'm hoping she'll choose to turn—so maybe in a couple hundred years, she'll come to me. Who knows now though… I'd left the letter on her pillow. She'd see it when she got home from the hospital tonight thanks to Merideth but for now, it was time for Damon Salvatore to move on.

I started the engine and drove off, away from Mystic Falls, and away from the love of my life. _Elena_.

**20 minutes later**

I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave. I'm sitting in her bedroom just waiting for them to arrive home from the hospital. I had to see her one last time. Just to be sure she really did choose Stefan, and if she did, then I will leave.

**Elena's POV**

"Jeremy I'm fine, really. Please stop coddling me," I begged as Jeremy and Stefan helped me inside of the house. I'd been in transition for two hours and they were already treating me like a baby.

"Jeremy will you go get her some water?" Stefan asked.

Jer nodded and ran into the kitchen while Stefan sat me down on the couch and sat next to me. "Elena," he said sternly. "We're just worried about you. Are you_ sure_ you want to turn?"

"I know that Stefan, but a girl does need her space sometimes. And I don't know. I don't want to but I have to…I can't leave Jer alone. He's already lost so many people: Jenna, Alaric, our parents, Vicky, and Anna. I won't let him lose me too. Now, I'm going to go clean up and change. Am I allowed to do that on my own?" I teased, pouting.

Stefan smiled and pecked my lips. "Of course. Take as long as you need. I love you," he called as I walked up the stairs.

"I love you too," I replied. Walking up into my room, I went into my bathroom and washed my face, then walked back out and sat down on my bed. Laying back, I heard something crinkle, like paper or something. I turned my head to the left and there was an envelope with my name on it. It was _his_ handwriting. _Damon's_…

I hadn't seen or talked to Damon since I'd called him on the phone earlier to night. The night he was supposed to be dead. I grabbed the envelope, opened it, and began to read the letter; Damon's voice seemed to be reading it to me in my head.

_Elena,_

_If you're reading this it means that you are home from the hospital. I'm assuming you're expecting me to crack a joke of some kind so just don't let my brother get you on his squirrel diet if you do turn. It's bad for your health. _

_Anyways, I just want to take the time to tell you that I understand your decision to choose Stefan over me. He's been there for you when you needed him most. He will always be there for you. Never, ever forget that Elena. Stefan and I agreed that whomever you didn't choose would leave town so you could be happy with the other of us. Guess the one leaving was me. Ha. To think that I actually thought that I could have a chance at you loving me in return. _

_Remember when you said that if we would've met each other before you met Stefan, maybe things would have been different? We actually did meet before you met Stefan. It was right before your parents picked you up and took you home. Right before Stefan saved you. I compelled you to forget about it because I didn't want anyone to know I was in town. But seeing as how you are now most likely going to become a vampire, you'll probably be getting these memories back soon so I wanted you to hear it from me first. _

_Now onto the "serious" bit. I want you to be happy Elena. I really do. Because I love you so much. I am willing to let you go for your happiness. If you really and truly want to be with Stefan, I understand that and will always let you live by that decision. But if you ever change your mind, I'll be around. I will always love you Elena Gilbert. I promise you that. If you need me, you know where to find me._

_Two more things: The first, don't let Stefan see this. And second: Turn around._

_ ~Damon~_

I felt tears come into my eyes as I finished the end of Damon's note. I turned around and there he stood. Damon Salvatore.

"Elena," he breathed.

"Damon?" I asked, choking back tears.

He nodded slowly and I ran into his arms, beginning to sob. "Oh Damon I thought you were dead!"

Damon just stroked my hair. "Shhh," he soothed. "It's going to be okay. We'll get through this, I _promise_."

I shook my head and looked up into his deep eyes. "But it's never going to be okay Damon. I had plans, I wanted to grow up, get married, have kids, and have a life. And now…I'm never going to get any of that. All because I didn't want Stefan to save me."

Damon tensed when I mentioned the fact that I made Stefan save Matt first. "He shouldn't have done that."

**Damon's POV**

"He shouldn't have done that," I said softly.

* * *

_I shoved Stefan against the wall. "Why didn't you save her?" I screamed. "Why Stefan why?!"_

_ "Elena wanted me to save Matt, Damon," Stefan replied calmly._

_ I scoffed. "You complete **idiot** brother! You always let her make the decision! It's always what 'Elena wants' with you! Why can't you realize that because of you, she's going to be stuck like this for the **rest** of her life!" I screamed and threw a punch at his jaw._

_ Stefan dodged and punched me in the stomach. "Because that's why she loves me Damon. I let her make her own choices," he hissed. "And now she's chosen me over you. Which I believe means, you need to leave town." There was a hint of 'Ripper Stefan' still in his voice._

_ I raised my hands in the air. "Fine. I'll go. But just remember, no matter what she wants, I will **always** choose her over anyone." I turned and stormed out of the hospital closet._

* * *

"Damon what's wrong?" Elena asked me, worried.

I looked down at her. "Nothing's wrong Elena, just having…flashbacks I guess."

She buried her face in my chest. "Damon, I…read the letter. And I have to ask, why did you compel me to forget we met?"

"I didn't want anyone knowing I was in Mystic Falls yet Elena. But from the moment I laid eyes on you, I've been completely and totally in love with you."

"Damon…" she trailed off, at a loss for words. She thought for a moment and opened her mouth to speak but there was a knock at the door that interrupted her.

**Elena's POV**

There was a knock on the door. "Elena?" Stefan asked. "Can I come in?"

I shoved Damon into my open closet door and closed it. "Stay silent," I hissed. Wiping the tears from my eyes I replied: "Uh yeah! Come on in Stefan."

He opened the door and walked in slowly. "You doin' alright?"

I rubbed my hands up and down my arms. "Yeah, just thinking…"

"About?" he inquired sitting down on my bed.

I took a deep breath. "I made my final decision. I want to turn," I said shakily.

Stefan stood and pulled me into his arms, for some reason, it didn't feel as safe as it used to, not the way I just had felt with Damon. "Elena," he whispered, kissing my head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I won't leave Jer alone. I can't let him suffer anymore lose."

"Okay. So when do you want to complete the transition?" he asked holding me close.

"First thing in the morning, do you think I can make it that long without blood?" I asked worried.

Stefan lifted my chin and leaned in. "I think, you can do anything Elena," he whispered and kissed me softly.

I smiled against his lips, but inside, something felt like I was betraying Damon by kissing Stefan. Wait no why am I saying that? I chose Stefan. Not Damon, Stefan. But there's a small piece of me that wonders if I really made my final decision, since apparently, I did meet Damon first.

Stefan pulls away and takes my hand. "Come on, Jeremy made hot chocolate for us."

I smile softly. "I'll be down in just a sec. Let me put on my pajamas real quick. Love you," I say as he walks out.

"Love you too!" He closes the door and I quickly pull open my closet door.

"Damon, you've gotta get out of here, at least for tonight," I hiss.

He smirks at me. "What Elena, don't want your boyfriend knowing that his brother that you may or may not potentially be in love with is in your bedroom about to do this?"

"Damon what are you talk—" But I can't get another word out because his lips are against mine.

I melt at his touch, just like that night in Denver at the motel. I completely give into him and tangle my fingers in his hair. Damon pulls my waist closer to him. He doesn't break our lips apart as we fall onto my bed. I can't seem to control myself when I'm with him. He makes me want more. But I have to stop myself. I chose Stefan not Damon. I pull away, gasping for breath. "I have to go downstairs," I stammer. "Stay. Here. We'll talk when I get back."

Damon lies back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. "Don't stay too long, I don't think we were finished making-out Elena," he replies smirking devilishly.

My face flushes crimson red. "Just…stay. _Please_," I beg. He nods in agreement and I run downstairs to talk with Stefan and Jer.

* * *

**So? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Suggestions are gladly accepted! Please please R&R!**

**Snow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So I just barely finished 3x22 of TVD and this idea came into my head so I decided to throw it out there and see how it goes:) Anyways this takes place directly after 3x22. Damon writes a goodbye letter to Elena when he is going to leave Mystic Falls. But he changes his mind and decides to break his promise to Stefan and stay to try and win Elena back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. It's not mine if it was Elena would've chosen Damon:P**

**Pairing: DELENA duh;) Bonnie/Jer and possibly Klaroline:)**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Oh by the way, I've decided that every chapter is going to have a letter from Damon to Elena, hence the title/title change: Damon's Letters :)**

* * *

I sat next to Stefan on the couch drinking my hot chocolate.

"Elena, are you sure you want to do this?" Jer asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I won't leave you alone Jer. Not after we just lost Alaric."

Stefan put his hand on my knee. "And I'll be right there with her Jeremy. I'll help her through the transition and make sure she doesn't become a blood addict." He winked at me.

I actually laughed. It felt good. I felt like I hadn't laughed in months, at least not a forced laugh. "As long as I don't have to eat bunnies," I teased.

"We'll see," Stefan replied teasingly.

I poked his arm. "Stefannn," I whined.

He grinned and pecked me on the lips. "Elenaaa," he mimicked.

"I don't sound like that."

Jer laughed. "Actually, Elena, you kinda do."

I grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. "Shut up!"

Jer dodged the pillow and smirked. "Missed me."

I rolled my eyes. "Jerk," I muttered under my breath. A yawn escaped my lips. I was pretty tired surprisingly. I thought being a vampire-well in transition-would make me never want to sleep again. Apparently not. I stood up. "I'm gonna call it a night. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Stefan stood up as well. "I'll come with you," he said protectively, obviously not wanting to let me out of his sight.

I set my hand on his chest. "Stefan, I'm _fine_. You can sleep on the couch or in Jenna's room tonight. Sorry but I just need one night alone." I kissed his cheek quickly. "Goodnight Stefan."

"Goodnight Elena," Stefan replied as I walked upstairs. I was thankful he understood that I wanted to be alone. But of course, he didn't know Damon happened to be sitting on my bed…I stood in front of my bedroom door. _Well, here goes nothing_, I thought as I opened my door.

**Damon's POV**

I huffed in annoyance. Elena was taking _forever_ and it had only been like five minutes! I stood up and walked around the room, rifling through Elena's books. Going over to her desk I smirked. "Elena's secret diary…" I muttered grabbing the book and flopped back onto the bed. I flipped through the pages until I got to they day we went to Denver to get Jeremy a couple days ago, and then began to read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I kissed Damon. As in Stefan's **brother** Damon. I don't know why I did but I did. I can't explain it. What I feel with him is…I can't even describe it. It's almost as if he's consuming me. This trip to Denver was supposed to help me figure out if I felt something for him. The problem is that I think I do. But I feel as if I'd be betraying Stefan if I admitted I felt something for Damon. I don't know what to do!_

_It doesn't matter now though, Damon refuses to talk to me because I told him that the only reason I kissed him was because I wanted to know if I felt anything. That's a lie though. The real reason I kissed Damon was because I **wanted** to kiss him. I wanted to know what it felt like to kiss him like that. And it felt **amazing**._

_I guess I'll never tell him this because I'm probably going to end up choosing Stefan when all of this is over but I can write it here. I am falling in love with Damon Salvatore, there I said it! Damon Salvatore I am falling completely and totally in love with you but I will never tell you myself because I care about you too much. That's why I have to let you go and choose Stefan. _

I stared at the diary page for a moment in shock. Elena loves me? _Elena Gilbert_ loves _me_, Damon Salvatore? Wow…I couldn't face her right now; I was a mix of emotions. Part of me wanted to kiss her senseless, part of me wanted to punch something, and part of me wanted to die because Elena probably would never choose me over Stefan. So instead of staying like she asked, I'll write her another letter. Then I'll go crash at Ric's old place.

I grabbed a pen and flipped to a blank page in her diary, starting to scribble out a note as fast as I could.

The door to Elena's bedroom started to open so I signed my name at the bottom of the page and sped out of her room through the window.

**Elena's POV**

Damon was gone! Why'd he leave? He _knew _I wanted to talk with him. I groaned in frustration and sat down on my bed. Next to me was my diary and it was open. Damon. He either read my diary or wrote something. I grabbed it and looked at the page. He had written something. I shook my head and laughed silently. Of course he did. I rolled my eyes and decided to read what exactly he had written.

_Elena,_

_Before you go accusing me of reading your "secret diary" let me stop the accusations by saying: Yes Elena, I **did** read your diary. I'm not sorry though. You want to know why? Because I read the entry you wrote from when we went to Denver to pick up Jeremy. Because I wanted to know if you'd felt anything when we kissed._

_Then I read it and found out that you did and I couldn't face you because I wasn't normal Damon. I'm literally feeling a thousand different things right now and I'm not myself. So I ran. I seem to do that a lot don't I…_

_Anyways, I know that you're going to complete the transition tomorrow so I wanted you to know that I'll be crashing at Ric's old place if you ever want to stop by. And also, if you want any help with going through the transformation I will always, **always** be here for you Elena. Because I love you. I know that you said you couldn't choose me because you "care about me too much" and that's why you "have to let me go" but here's the thing Elena. I'm not planning on going anywhere. I'm going to fight for you even though you chose Stefan. Stefan would kill me if he knew I was still here that's why I hope you won't tell him where I am._

_If you change your mind and want to tell me to my face that you're falling in love with me, you know where to find me. Because I'd gladly take the chance to tell you how I feel over and over again._

_I'll be waiting,_

_Damon_

* * *

**So? What'd you guys think? I actually teared up writing this...And I know that Damon is pretty OCC but he's changing but you'll see more of our wonderful sarcastic Damon that we all know and love later on;)**

**~DELENA~DELENA~DELENA~DELENA~**

**Me101-:)**

**A-hope this one did the same!;)**

**Pink Crane-Well I already told you my secret idea in a PM;)**

**craziblumonkey-Thanks so much!:D hope you like this one too!**

**russianeyes718ouat7ncis-:)**

**Guest-I will keep this one going:D And IKR! Same! I just want me some more Damon Salvatore;)**

**Friends4ever55-Thanks girl! You're the best! And hope you liked this one!**

**kittykate867-here's the next chapter for ya:)**

**~DELENA~DELENA~DELENA~DELENA~**

**Up next: Elena turns. Which Salvatore brother will she seek for comfort? Or will she even choose one of them? Hmmm...decisions decisions;)**

**Okay so I honestly am not sure at all where I'm taking this so if ya'll have ANY and I mean ANY plot ideas or just ideas you think would be able to fit the storyline just let me know:D**

**Snow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So I just barely finished 3x22 of TVD and this idea came into my head so I decided to throw it out there and see how it goes:) Anyways this takes place directly after 3x22. Damon writes a goodbye letter to Elena when he is going to leave Mystic Falls. But he changes his mind and decides to break his promise to Stefan and stay to try and win Elena back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. It's not mine if it was Elena would've chosen Damon:P**

**Pairing: DELENA duh;) Bonnie/Jer and possibly Klaroline:)**

**Here's the next chapter:) It's pretty overdue but school started and my bday was yesterday so yeah...;) anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

**The next morning:**

Stefan sat beside me with his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders. "You ready?" he asked softly.

All I could manage was a nod. I was shaking all over and for some reason, I wished it was Damon beside me for this. But it wasn't, it was Stefan. Sweet, dependable, Stefan. I love him, I really do, but there's something about Damon that just...makes me want him more. I shook my head. I needed to clear my thoughts, I had to focus on what I was about to do. I was about to become a complete vampire.

Jer brought a blood-bag from Stefan's basement over to us. He handed it to Stefan, who, in turn, handed it to me. "Everything's going to be okay Elena. I promise," Jer told me, giving my hand a squeeze. "I love you sis."

"I love you too Jer," I said softly. Staring down at the blood bag in my hands I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could smell the blood in the bag. I could smell Jer's blood too. Heck, I could hear it pumping in his veins. I needed to drink this now, before I got the urge to actually feed on a human.

Stefan squeezed my shoulder again. "You ready?" he whispered in my ear, pressing a kiss to my temple.

I opened my eyes and looked back down at the blood bag. My head was pounding. I had a horrible headache. I needed to drink the blood but...I couldn't. I shook my head. "I...I can't do this Stefan. I'm scared..." I said softly.

Stefan pulled me to his chest. He kissed my hair. "Yes, you can do this Elena. You are so strong. I believe in you," he said. He proceeded to kiss me on the forehead, nose, and finally my lips.

But for some odd reason, I was disgusted by his display of affection. And not just because Jer was in the room. I pulled back, tears streaming down my face. I took the blood bag and ran to the door. "I'm sorry Stefan. I just need some time alone." The last thing I saw was his hurt face before I ran out the door and got in my car.

Thankfully, Jer had left the keys in the glovebox last night, and left the car unlocked. I started the car and drove off. Where was I going? I had three options. Bonnie. Caroline. Or Damon. Bonnie. Caroline. Damon. Well, I couldn't go to Bonnie because I hadn't seen her since the night Alaric was supposed to die. I could go to Care because she'd been through the transition too. But she also had Stefan to help her. So I guess my only option was Damon. I turned down the road that led to Ric's old apartment building and drove as fast as I could.

**Damon's POV**

I sat in Ric's living room watching TV and drinking a glass of blood, my breakfast for the morning. I couldn't do too much since Stefan still thought that I had left town. So all I could do was sit and wait for Elena to hopefully show up. I downed the glass and went and filled myself another glass of it just to ease my tension.

I went over to the desk and grabbed a paper and pen. I might as well write Elena another note while I wait for her to hopefully show up. I sat back down on the couch and started writing.

_Elena,_

_I love you. _

_Damon_

It was short I know. But this one wasn't meant to be long. I just want her to have it as a reminder that I love her. I folded it up and set it on the coffee table.

I then pulled the diary page I had stolen out of pocket and started to read the part where Elena said she was falling in love with me for probably the thousandth time that morning. When, finally, there was a knock at the door. "Damon?" Elena's voice called. "Damon open up!" She sounded like she was crying. I stuffed the page in my pocket and put down my glass, standing up and running over to the door. I took a deep breath and opened it.

**Elena's POV**

"Damon?" I called, knocking frantically. My face was streaked with tears from the drive here. I couldn't hold them in; I just needed to see him. _Damon_. "Damon open up!" I practically screamed.

Ten seconds later, the door flew open to reveal Damon's insanely worried face. "Elena what's wron—" he started but I stopped him by collapsing into his arms sobbing.

"I can't do it Damon! I was about to complete the transition earlier and…I just couldn't!" I sobbed.

He stroked my hair gently and pulled me inside the apartment building. "Shhhh," he soothed. "Elena, it's going to be okay. I _promise_."

I shook my head. "No it's not Damon. I-I never wanted this! I wanted to get married, have kids, grow old…I don't wanna be a vampire Damon. I never did!" I sob into his shoulder.

Damon leads me over to the couch and gently sits me down, then sits next to me. He pulls me close to his chest and just buries his face in my hair. Surprisingly, that is the thing that comforts me. I am able to finally control my tears. I take a deep breath and sit up slowly. Damon keeps his arms around me though. "You okay?" he whispers quietly in my ear.

I wipe my tears and nod slowly. "I…think so. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I mean my emotions shouldn't even be heightened yet, I haven't turned."

Damon chuckled a little. "Elena, you are always this emotional. Sorry to break it to you," he replied sarcastically, smirking slightly.

I felt the corners of my mouth turn up into a smile. "Shut up," I teased.

Damon shrugged. "Nah, teasing you is my favorite hobby, you know that." He winked at me and my smile widened.

"Thanks Damon," I said softly, rubbing my hands up and down my arms.

"For what? Making fun of you?" he asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

I laughed. "No, making me feel better." I swallowed. "I'm ready to turn Damon."

His face turned to worry. "You sure Elena? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Yeah. I think that's why I left Stefan and Jer though. I wanted you to be the one to help me through it. Because…I think that I…no I don't think. I _know_ this…I am falling in love with you Damon. But I don't know what to do because when I choose you, I'll lose Stefan. And I already did technically choose him but I realize now that I made the wrong decision. I should have picked you Damon. Because I think that I might already be in love with you. And—"

Damon cut me off with a soft, gentle, and sweet kiss on my lips. He pulled me into his lap as he tried to deepen it, but I knew that I couldn't let things go to far until I was 100% certain that this was what I wanted. I pulled away from him. "Damon…stop…" I said as he started to kiss my jaw line. "Damon!" I said with a small amount of anger, pushing him off of me. "I can't do this, at least, not until I end things with Stefan. And I don't know if this—us—is what I truly want. But I do think we need to get my transformation over with. Please?" I pleaded.

Damon nodded. "Yeah…alright, let's get that over with. Here, do you want a blood bag or just a glass?" he asked, standing up.

I wanted to pull him back down to me and just lay against his warm chest, where I felt safe…it felt like…_home_. But I let him walk into the kitchen. "Probably a bag, Stefan said the transformation will make me want at least a whole bag."

Damon nodded and grabbed me a blood bag but did not say anything. He brought it back over and handed it to me. "Here," he said.

As he sat back down on the couch next to me, that same feeling of nausea I felt earlier washed over me. "Damon, I can't do it," I whispered, my voice getting caught in my throat.

Damon touched a single finger to my chin and raised my face to look at his. "Hey. Yes. You. Can. Elena," he said, pausing after every word. He took my hand in his and pressed it to his lips. "I'm right here with you. I will never let you go through this own your own Elena. Believe me, I will never let anything or anyone hurt you. And by not drinking this, it will hurt you. So," he took a deep breath. "Drink it, please."

I nodded. I knew Damon was telling the absolute truth. He would never leave me. He will always be there for me. And he will always protect me and love me. I looked at him and placed one quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Damon."

He just nodded and gave my hand a squeeze. "I have something for you," he quickly said. Damon grabbed a piece of paper from the coffee table and set it in my hand, closing my fist around it. "To read after you turn."

I slowly raised the bag to my lips and put it to my mouth, beginning to drink.

* * *

**So? What'd ya'll think? Hope you liked how Elena went to Damon:) It took me forever to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go! Like I literally had twenty different ideas for how this would go! haha!**

**~DELENA~DELENA~DELENA~**

**Friends4ever55-thanks! hope you liked this one too! I know you wanted more tease but i figured i might as well just post it;)**

**Claudia-Thank you so much!**

**kfulmer7-thank you so much!:D**

**brandini861-you actually are the one who got me to decide on who elena would go to;) it was between Damon Bonnie and Caroline ha!**

**~DELENA~DELENA~DELENA~**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Up next: How does Elena handle transition? Will Stefan ever find out about Damon? And possibly a surprise guest...?;)**

**Snow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So I just barely finished 3x22 of TVD and this idea came into my head so I decided to throw it out there and see how it goes:) Anyways this takes place directly after 3x22. Damon writes a goodbye letter to Elena when he is going to leave Mystic Falls. But he changes his mind and decides to break his promise to Stefan and stay to try and win Elena back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. It's not mine if it was Elena would've chosen Damon:P**

**Pairing: DELENA duh;) Bonnie/Jer and possibly Klaroline:)**

**Okay so here is chapter 4:) there's lots going on sorta and I lied about the special guest...she'll (yes it's a she;) be coming soon! Alright, enjoy chapter 4 folks!**

* * *

I bit down on the blood bag and allowed the liquid to flow into my mouth. I was ready to be disgusted by the taste but instead I found that I couldn't get enough of it. I squeezed the bag, swallowing all of the blood that entered my mouth. Finally, there was nothing left and I let the bag drop to the floor. I was shaking. I needed more.

Damon still had his arm around my shoulder. And he gave me a comforting look. "You alright?"

I nodded. A stabbing pain suddenly hit my mouth and I grimaced. I felt my teeth with my tongue and let out a yelp when I felt the fangs. "Ow!" I hissed.

"Elena it's okay, you'll get used to them," Damon reassured.

"Blood...I need more," I said, standing and going to the kitchen to grab another blood bag. There on the counter were 3. I reached for them but Damon beat me to it.

"Oh no you don't, you'll go all Ripper Elena on me and Stefan wouldn't want that," Damon chided and smirked when he saw my angered face.

"Damon, give. Me. The. Bag. Now." I said through clenched teeth.

Damon clicked his tongue. "Now Elena, I don't want to put you on the bunny and squirrel diet. You're diary entries will end up like Stefan's. 'Dear Diary,'" he quoted. "'Today I caught a squirrel, it asked me what my name was, I told him it was Joe, that lie will haunt me for the rest of my life.' So you see I am here to help you with your blood moderation," he said smirking devilishly.

I jumped up for the bag he was holding above my head and he just raised it higher. "Damon!" I snapped. "I'm hungry! I won't go crazy I just want some blood please!" I begged.

Damon got a twinkle in his eye. He had a bargain for me. "How about this," he began, "I'll give you one more blood bag if and only if, you kiss me."

I laughed. "That's it?"

He nodded. "That's it." He pointed to his lips. "Just one kiss right here on the lips."

I rolled my eyes at him and stepped closer. "Deal," I whispered. Slowly creeping my arms up around his neck, I stood on my tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

**Damon's POV**

Elena snaked her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. My eyes closed in pleasure and I dropped the blood bags on the counter, freeing my hands to pull her closer to me. My hands went to her waist and pressed her body against mine as our kiss became more heated. Elena had me pressed up against the counter, one leg hooked around mine to support herself as she deepened the kiss.

I melted at her touch. This woman was making me crazy. Her fingers tangled through my hair and I yearned for more as she pulled away for air. She smirked at me and grabbed a blood bag before I could stop her.

"Thank you very much Mr. Salvatore," Elena said with a sarcastic tone.

I chuckled. "You are so very welcome Miss Gilbert." She bit down on the bag and started to quickly empty it. I needed to slow her down, make her drink with moderation. I hurriedly ripped the bag out of her mouth.

"Give that back!" Elena shouted.

I gave her a stern look. "Elena, you need to slow down. If you don't slow this, the next thing you know, someone is gonna be dead on the side of the road an we'll have another," I held up my hands and air-quoted: "'Animal attack' on our hands."

She sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry Damon," she apologized. "Think you'll be able to help me with it?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course I can. It just takes time but let's just start by slowing down when you drink." I held out the blood bag to her.

Elena took the bag with one hand and slipped the other into my hand, giving it a squeeze. Slowly, she put the bag back up to her mouth and started to drink.

**Stefan's POV**

I slammed my cell on their kitchen counter. Where was Elena?! I've called Caroline AND Bonnie but they haven't heard anything from her! The front door opened and Jeremy walked into the kitchen. "Any luck?" I asked hopeful.

He shook his head. "None. You?"

I held up the phone. "I called Caroline and Bonnie but they hadn't seen her. You don't think Rebekah could have taken her, do you?"

"No not possible. Rebekah and Elijah left town. Klaus is dead. There's no one left Elena could've gone to. Maybe we should just check her room for any signs of where she might've gone," Jeremy suggested, walking upstairs.

I shook my head. "No that's Elena privacy. We shouldn't snoop."

Jeremy sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right. I'm worried about her though."

"Let me call her again," I said, dialing her number. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Elena's voice asked.

"Elena!" I exclaimed. "Where are you? Are you okay? Jeremy and I have been so worried! I'm going to come get you right now!"

Elena laughed. "Stefan calm down. I'm fine! I just went to clear my head. I...went to Caroline's and she helped me complete the transformation."

I cringed. She was lying to me. I knew she was I had talked to Caroline five minutes ago. I wouldn't confront her about it until she got home though. "Alright, so where are you now? I'll come pick you up," I suggested.

"No! I mean...I'll be home in fifteen minutes okay?" she said quickly.

"Okay..." I said skeptically. "Are you su-?"

"Bye Stefan!" Elena ended the call before I had even gotten my sentence out.

**Elena's POV**

"That was Stefan," I said as I lay back down on the couch, leaning against Damon's warm chest.

"What'd the little brother want?" Damon inquired.

"To know where I was."

Damon sighed and pressed a kiss to my temple. "I take it this means you need to leave?"

I nodded and sat up. "Yeah," I told him sadly. I kissed his cheek lightly. "I'll come back soon, text me alright?"

Damon nodded. "Okay sounds good. Oh don't forget to read that note I gave you before you get home," he called as I walked out the door.

"I won't!" I shouted closing the door behind me. Laughing I ran out to my car and started it. I started the short drive home and at a stop sign opened the small piece of paper Damon had given me.

_Dear Elena,_

I love you.

Damon

I smiled softly and held the note to my chest. Those three words meant everything to me.

Five minutes later I turned the corner onto my street. Pulling up into my driveway, I saw Stefan sitting on the porch steps shaking his leg nervously. He stood when he saw me arrive home and ran to me. As I got out of the car, I was swung into the air as Stefan pulled me to him. He looked at me in concern. "I was worried about you," he said, leaning in to kiss me.

I pulled back, not wanting to kiss him, not after what I'd been feeling about Damon. "I'm fine Stefan. Really. Caroline got me through it. Now let go of me," I said, then added: "Please."

Stefan let me go of me and then reached for my hand. I just walked quickly up to the front door. He got there before me—vampire speed, right, I'd forgotten I could do that now—and crossed his arms. "Elena, I know you didn't go to Caroline's. I called her."

I mimicked him and crossed my arms as well. "Your point?" I asked.

"My point is, you _lied_ to me Elena. Relationships are supposed to have trust and how am I supposed to trust you if you can't even tell me the truth!" he demanded.

My anger was slowly rising. "Maybe I don't _want_ to be in a relationship anymore Stefan! Did you think about that?! Maybe, for the first time, _you_ have no _IDEA_ what _I_ want! Maybe…maybe I want to control my own life!" I screamed at him. "Tell Jeremy I'll be home for dinner," I spat. Turning on my heel, I started to go to my car.

Stefan grabbed my wrist. "Elena!" he shouted at me. "I want what's best for you! I've always done what you wanted!"

I glared at him. "Well maybe you should start to think about what the right thing to do is instead of what _I _want," I said. "Let go of me," I hissed.

"No."

"Stefan, let go!" I screamed, trying to pull out of his grasp.

I could tell that his rage was causing the "Ripper" in him to surface. He held onto my hand and swung his other hand around, slapping me in the face. "Come inside Elena."

I mustered all my strength and pulled away from him, sprinting to my car. "Stay away from me! Just stay away!" I started the car and peeled out of the driveway, heading straight back to Ric's old apartment. Back to Damon.

* * *

**So Ripper Stefan slowly starts to bleed out of the cracks eh? I actually had not planned for this chapter to end this way, in fact, I had a COMPLETELY different idea for it...but that idea is coming in later on:)**

**~DELENA~DELENA~DELENA~**

**Friends4ever55-Thanks! Hope you liked the part I _didn't_ show you;) hahaha!**

**bradini861-Thanks! I'm so glad you like how I write them! Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**kfulmer7-haha well i'm glad i did! Hope Ripper Stefan bleeding through was the right thing as well;)**

**00JLO-Thank you!**

**~DELENA~DELENA~DELENA~**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! I love the feedback:) **

**Up Next: Damon comforts Elena about Stefan's Ripper side bleeding through and him slapping her. Stefan deals with his anger in a Stefan-y way...Jeremy and Bonnie maybe? And this time I PROMISE the special guest will be making her appearance**** by the end of the chap!**

**PS: Follow me on twitter: McJepp15 and/or tumblr: mcjep47 for excerpts for new chapters/spoilers/"polls" for new ideas:) Make sure to shoot me a tweet or send me an ask to let me know who you are!**

**Snow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So I just barely finished 3x22 of TVD and this idea came into my head so I decided to throw it out there and see how it goes:) Anyways this takes place directly after 3x22. Damon writes a goodbye letter to Elena when he is going to leave Mystic Falls. But he changes his mind and decides to break his promise to Stefan and stay to try and win Elena back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. It's not mine if it was Elena would've chosen Damon:P**

**Pairing: DELENA duh;) Bonnie/Jer and possibly Klaroline:)**

**I AM SO SO SORRY! I had really bad writer's block and school started and my classes are INSANEEE:\ But anywho here is chapter 5 and here comes the special guest...ready set go!**

* * *

**Stefan's POV  
**  
I punched Elena's garage door, hard. Causing a dent in it. Stupid Elena. Stupid me. I didn't know why I slapped her but I did. I just got so angry that Elena was lying to me! "ARGH!" I screamed.

I leaned against the garage door and slowly slid to the ground, putting my head in my hands as my anger slowly faded. Elena would never want to be with me again. Not after that episode. I was so STUPID! Letting my ripper side out around her. I couldn't control it. It was coming back and I hated myself for it!

I needed blood. I needed to go hunt. And as much as I hated the animal blood, it kept me calm. Kept me...as human as I could be. I sent Jeremy a quick text:

_**Going hunting with Elena. Be back soon.**_

**_S._**

I knew I was lying about being with Elena. But I couldn't let Jeremy know what I'd done. I stood up and ran off to the forest.

**Elena's POV**

I couldn't stop the tears as they fell down my face. Stefan had slapped me...hard. I don't know why I got so worked up about him being overprotective. I pulled into the parking lot and ran up to the apartment. I knocked on the door. "Damon!" I sobbed. "Damon open the door please!"

The door flew open and I collapsed into Damon's arms. "Elena what happened?" he asked.

"Stefan...driveway...slapped..." I stammered, unable to get a complete sentence out.

Damon somehow understood what I said because his body tensed against me. "I'll kill him. I am going to kill him!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Damon no! You can't do that! He's your brother! It's my fault. My emotions were just so charge and I got mad and then just...lost it..." I whispered into his chest.

Damon squared my shoulders and lifted my chin, looking me directly in the eyes. "Elena. You've always gotten what you want. Even when it isn't what you need. Let me do what's best for you. Let me protect you. Please?" he begged.

I sighed and looked into his pleading eyes, tears on the brims of them. "Damon," I started.

"Fine. You don't want me to kill Stefan. I'll respect that decision. But do NOT ever take the blame on yourself." Damon took me by the hand, grabbed his jacket, and pulled me out the door. "Now c'mon."

"Damon where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to have fun. And no it does not involve killing people," he added sarcastically.

I smirked at him. "Okay, then Mr. Smart-Mouth. I'll be surprised."

"Good," he replied smugly. Damon and I got into my car, he in the driver's seat this time, and drove off towards the forest.

**Katherine's POV**

I rolled my eyes from the tree in Elena's front yard as she screamed at Stefan to lay off of her. My doppelganger was so incredibly naive sometimes. How could she not see that Stefan loved her I mean really! Sure he lost control from time to time but that was the sexy vampire side of him.

Well, this just meant that me coming back for Stefan was going to be a thousand times easier.

Stefan punched the garage and I wanted nothing more than to go down there and kiss him. But I needed to be patient. I smirked devilishly as he stood and ran off to the forest to hunt.

_Time for Miss Katherine Pierce to do a little role-play._

**Jeremy's POV**

Well I had the house to myself for the next couple hours while Stefan and Elena hunted. I needed to talk to Bonnie. I missed her...a lot... I picked up my cell and dialed her number. She picked up after 2 rings.

_"Hello?"_she asked.

"Bonnie! Hi! Um..." I stammered.

_"Jeremy?"_ I heard her voice question._ "What's wrong? Did something happen to Elena?!"_

"No! She um she turned...she's out hunting with Stefan. I just wanted to hear your voice," I admitted softly.

I could hear her laugh. _"Jer it's only been a day."_

"I know. It's just...can we talk? I really want to talk to you Bonnie."

_"Jeremy...I know we had something special for a long time. But I don't know if I can ever trust you again after you kissed Anna. Plus I'm with Jam—"  
_

"I know I was stupid and irrational and an idiot and a complete jerk. I just wanna talk is all. Please Bonnie?" I begged.

She sighed. _"Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes alright?"  
_  
"Thank you. I'll see you then." I told her and she hung up the phone. I smiled broadly. Bonnie was coming over.

**Damon's POV**

I led Elena through the forest up to the waterfall I loved to go to when I needed to think.

"Damon are we there yet?" she whined.

"Looks like your inability to be patient has been enhanced along with the rest of your annoying qualities," I muttered.

"I heard that!" she snapped.

I smirked and called over my shoulder: "You were meant to!" before sprinting to the waterfall.

**Katherine's POV  
**  
I hid behind a tree as Stefan killed a deer and started to drink its blood. I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't he just drink human blood like the rest of us? Oh well, he's still a smokin' hot vampire anyways. Time for me to make my move. I closed my eyes and willed tears to come to my eyes, making it look like I'd been crying. "Stefan?" I called out, my voice high-pitched.

Stefan whipped around. "Elena?" he asked. "Elena is that you?" he sounded so worried.

I stepped out from behind the tree and nodded. "Stefan…"

Stefan ran to me and scooped me into his arms. "Elena, I'm so sorry. I just got angry and I couldn't control it. And I don't know why I did what I did but I am so, _so_ sorry," he whispered, burying his face in my hair.

"Stefan, it's okay. I forgive you. I understand it was an accident. I love you, Stefan," I said through a shaky breathe, holding back a smirk.

"I love you too," he whispered in my hair.

I pulled away from the hug and pressed my lips to his, passionately. After a while he pulled away and took my hand. "Come on, let's go to the waterfall," he suggested, pulling me along.

I rolled my eyes. Stefan could be so cheesy at times, but all I wanted to do was get him back. I really did love him. Obviously Elena didn't so that made him all mine.

**Damon's POV**

"Damon…" Elena breathed as she came into the clearing. "It's beautiful."

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "And it's all ours," I whispered in her ear.

"Mm," she murmured, leaning into my chest.

I smirked as an idea came into my head. I scooped her up into my arms and walked over to the water. I started to swing Elena out over the small 20-foot waterfall. "I think Elena needs to take a swim!"

She shrieked. "Damon no!"

I released her and she tumbled down towards the water, creating an enormous splash as she hit the water. I walked down to the shore of the lake and sat down on the sand. "Come on Elena, get out."

Elena smirked at me. "Nope. You come on in Damon. I'm not getting out anytime soon, this feels amazing!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Not happening. Come on out. Now. You're gonna get pneumonia or something. It's freezing out."

"Oh Damon that is such a lie! You've never gotten sick, which _proves_ that vampires don't get sick. Which means that I won't catch pneumonia," she told me with surety.

I stood and held out my hand to her. "Elena. Let's go."

She smirked at me. "Alright. I'll come." Elena reached up and took my hand. And as I prepared to pull her up, she pulled me in.

"Elena!" I sputtered as she pushed me under the water.

"Damon!" she mimicked. Elena wrapped her legs around me and kissed me softly, tangling her hands in my hair.

I wrapped my arms around her back and smiled against her lips as I deepened the kiss.

**Stefan's POV**

I pulled Elena towards the clearing of trees where the waterfall was. The waterfall I'd come to when I needed to think. "Come on Elena, we're almost there!"

She laughed. "Stefan, it's taking forever…" she whined.

I pulled her out into the clearing and wrapped my arms around her as we saw the waterfall. "There it is Elena. This is where I always come when I need to think. And now, it's our special spot," I whispered in her ear.

"It's beautiful…"

"Come on, let's go for a swim." I pulled her towards the water and we jumped in.

**Elena's POV**

Damon and I swam around for a bit, in between stolen kisses. Suddenly I heard someone from across the lake. "Damon do you hear that?" I asked him.

Damon nodded. "Yeah, I don't know who it is though…Wanna go find out?"

I shook my head and kissed him again. "Nah, I'd prefer to kiss you a while longer."

Damon laughed and pulled away from me. "Nope. We are going to find out who is ruining our private time." He swam away from me and I followed him.

A few minutes later we were on the other side and I heard the voices of the couple that was swimming.

_"Stefan! Stefan stop!" _the girl squealed.

Stefan? What was Stefan doing here?

_"One more kiss Elena!" _Stefan shouted playfully.

Elena?! But…_Katherine_…Of course! But Stefan hadn't realized it yet. I swam towards them and glared. "STEFAN!" I screamed.

Stefan turned around and looked at me in confusion. "Katherine?" he asked.

* * *

**Tada! So I know the POVs skipped around a bit and stuff but I hope you guys liked it:) Please please review!**

**~DELENA~DELENA~DELENA~**

**Andie Salvatore-Booth: Thanks!**

**Friends4ever55-Thanks girl! Glad you liked it!**

**kfulmer7: Thank you so much! Hope you liked this one!**

**MadDam-de-Mort: lol glad you like what Elena did;) I enjoyed writing it:P**

**militato123-OMG yes way;) haha! Hope you liked it!**

**ILDB1996-Sorry it's so late but hope you enjoyed it!**

**~DELENA~DELENA~DELENA~**

**Again I'm super super sorry it's so late! AP Euro, Pre-Calc, Honors Chem, and AP English 2 are totally taking away my writing time...:( And putting the school musical on top of all that...it's crazy! Anyways next chapter should be up in 2 weeks I promise!:) Please review! Thanks for stickin' with me**

**Up Next: Stefan gets a piece of Elena's mind. Salvatore brother fight. Doppelganger fight too maybe? And Bonnie and Jer have a little "chat"**

**Snow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! So I just barely finished 3x22 of TVD and this idea came into my head so I decided to throw it out there and see how it goes:) Anyways this takes place directly after 3x22. Damon writes a goodbye letter to Elena when he is going to leave Mystic Falls. But he changes his mind and decides to break his promise to Stefan and stay to try and win Elena back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. It's not mine if it was Elena would've chosen Damon:P**

**Pairing: DELENA duh;) Bonnie/Jer and possibly Klaroline:)**

**I know it's late...Writer's block, school, and musical rehearsal have taken over...But 4x02 removed the block and I'm back full speed!:) Hope you guys like it! It's short but next chap will be longer for sure!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_Stefan turned around and looked at me in confusion. "Katherine?" he asked._

**Elena's POV**

I glare at him. "No. I'm Elena. She is Katherine." I say in frustration.

Stefan looks at me in confusion. He takes a moment to think then his eyes widen. "Oh my god…Elena I'm so sorry…I…it's just…I was so angry with myself…I thought Katherine was you…" he shakes his head in shock.

"Save it Stefan. I can see that you obviously don't care about me like I thought you did," I say softly as tears run down my face. I swim towards the shore where Damon waits with a towel; he must have swum up there when I saw Stefan and Katherine.

"Elena! Elena wait!" Stefan shouts, swimming after me.

I swim faster and before I know it I'm in Damon's arms shaking with sobs. He strokes my hair gently. "It's okay Elena," he says softly.

"Elena please listen to—" Stefan pauses. "DAMON?!" he shouts in anger.

Damon pulls me away from him gently. "Hello, Brother." He faces Stefan, shoulders back proudly as if to say: 'Try and take her away from me Stefan. She chose me.'

Stefan glares at him. He walks towards Damon and pushes his shoulders. "You _said_ you were leaving town!"

Damon smirks. "I lied. C'mon Stefan, you and I both know how good of a liar I am." He pushes Stefan's chest, causing Stefan to stumble.

Stefan regains his balance and looks at me. "Elena, you don't understand. Damon will corrupt you. I love you so much Elena. Don't let him do this."

I feel tears form in my eyes. "Stefan…" I say, my voice cracking. "You…you slapped me. Damon…he was there for me. I never wanted to be a vampire Stefan but I chose to be one. And then I ran off because I was scared. Damon was there for me to seek comfort with. And when I came back, you slapped me…I thought you loved me Stefan. I thought I loved you. Now though, I'm not so sure."

"Oh leave her be," Katherine says, coming out of the water and shaking her hair. "The poor girl is confused. She just became a vampire. How's the blood coming Elena? You been able to keep it down?" she asks me smirking.

I look at Katherine in confusion. Then at Damon who gives me a worried look. As if Katherine had jinxed it, a wave of nausea hits me. "Oh my god," I mutter turning around and holding my stomach. I keel over in pain and open my mouth. I'm spitting up blood. Oh god, oh god, oh god… Damon and Stefan are at my side. Damon holds my hand and Stefan holds back my hair. Now I feel like Katherine must have, having both Salvatore brothers waiting on my every need. But I can't even focus on that because another wave of nausea hits and I cough up more blood.

"What's wrong with her Katherine?!" Stefan screams.

Katherine picks her cuticles casually. "Her body is rejecting the transition. The perks of being a doppelganger. Mine did the exact same thing. Until I fed on a live human that is."

"No," Stefan says in anger. "No. She isn't going to feed on anyone. I won't let her become like that!"

"You mean like you?" Damon counters sarcastically. "You don't want Elena to become a Ripper like you. Isn't that right little brother?"

Stefan shoves Damon to the ground. "Shut up!" he says through clenched teeth.

I cough up another round of blood. God it hurts. But I need to stop Stefan and Damon from fighting. I wipe my mouth with my sleeve. "Damon! Stefan! Stop…please…" I beg them.

The Salvatore brothers stop. They always do when it comes to me. They come back at my side within a second and for once, I'm thankful for it, because I need them right now more than ever. I hold my stomach in pain as more blood comes up and out of my mouth.

I see Stefan stand and take Katherine by the collar of her shirt. "What do we need to do?!" he demands.

"She needs to drink from the vein," Katherine gets out through clenched teeth.

I shake my head. "N-no…I don't want to do that. I can't—no I _won't_ kill someone."

Damon huffs in annoyance. "Elena. You need to feed. You're a vampire Elena. We kill; it's our nature to kill. You need to face that sooner or later. I vote sooner."

I stand up, finally finished vomiting (I hope). Stefan runs to my side and helps me stand. "Damon, no. She isn't feeding on anyone. Elena, you may still hate me but I won't let you put your humanity in danger." He goes back to addressing Damon. "She isn't feeding on anyone. She'll learn my way." He puts his arm around my shoulder and starts to lead me off. I let him.

I may still be mad at Stefan but he knows what is best for me. And maybe a part of me still does love him…Or maybe all of me is in love with Damon…Or maybe I should just give up on the Salvatore's altogether. I don't know… All I know right now is that I need more blood. That and one other thing…I don't want Stefan to remove his arm from me.

**Damon's POV**

"Stefan! Where are you taking her?" I ask frustrated.

Stefan doesn't even turn around. "Hunting," is all he says. And then they're gone.

I clench my fists in anger and turn to Katherine. "What do I need to do?" I ask her.

She just laughs. "Damon, Damon, Damon," she says walking towards me. Katherine puts her hand on my chest. "You really do care for her don't you?" she asks me.

I nod slowly. "Now. Tell me what I need to do Katherine. Can I get fresh blood from the vein and then give it to Elena?"

"Nope. The only way is for our annoying doppelganger to actually drink from the vein. I don't get why you _and_ Stefan fell for her. She's so annoying sometimes," Katherine tells me sitting down against a tree.

"Why do you care Katherine?" I ask sitting next to her.

She picks up an apple that had fallen from the ground and starts to toss it up and down. "I don't know. Maybe I want to know what exactly it was that she did differently than me?" she suggests shrugging.

I scoff. "Wow…do you have any clue what you did to Stefan and me?"

She smirks. "I lied, cheated, and compelled you. And then I turned the two of you into vampires then left you." She scrunches her face thoughtfully. "Yeah what'd Elena do different?"

"Elena is capable of showing compassion," I spit angrily.

"Compassion? So kissing you, then choosing Stefan, then coming back to you after he slaps her, kissing you, and then leaving with him is compassion? She's a keeper. What a compassionate, honest girl you've got there Damon," Katherine tells me sarcastically.

That's it. I've been trying to control my anger but that did it. I flip on top of her, straddling her between my legs, pinning her to the ground with my hands. "You insult Elena one more time Katherine, and I will snap your neck so hard, you'll wish someone had staked you."

Katherine just laughs. "No you won't Damon. Elena's changed you; she's made you turn your humanity back on. You're capable of feeling guilt and believe me, if you kill me, Elena will make you feel guiltier than ever."

I am so tempted to snap her neck right here and now. But she's right. I can't kill her. Elena would never forgive me, no matter how much we all hate her, because that's how Elena is. She is so compassionate. That's when it finally clicks in my head. Compassion is Elena's weakness. Her Achilles Heel. That's why she doesn't want to drink from the vein, she's worried she'll kill someone and it'll send her off the rocker because she's too compassionate. I can't believe I hadn't realized that before. I get off of Katherine and run off to find Elena and Stefan. I know how I can help her, if she won't drink from a human vein, maybe my vein will be different.

* * *

**Well? What'd ya think guys? Please review and tell me if I should stick with some cannon bits because I think that's what I'll do:) Anyways onto reviewsss**

**~DELENA~DELENA~DELENA~**

**storylover3-You shall see next chapter what becomes of our dear Katerina Patrova;) Promise!**

**mrs. sam winchester-hope you enjoyed the brother fighting! There'll be lots more to come;)**

**A girl-I'm keeping that in mind don't worry! They'll get there eventually;)**

**M-Thanks!:)**

**Friends4ever55-Haha that's my goal as a writer;) Keep y'all guessing! Hope this one did the sameee thing hehe ;P**

**kfulmer7-Thank you! Sorry it wasn't super soon but I hope you liked it anyways:)**

**MadDam-de-Mort-yep he does but that doesn't mean Damon'll let his baby bro kick his butt;) You'll get more Stef/Damon fights for sure though:)**

**zelda-haha not yet!;)**

**~DELENA~DELENA~DELENA~**

**WOW your reviews blew me away!:):) Hope you guys enjoyed this one too! **

**Now how about Memorial? AH-MAZE-ING! Like so awesome! And the ending with the lanterns AND the Dalaric bromance at the end;) I was a sobbing wreck! **

**Up Next: Stefan teaches Elena how to hunt. More Delena fluff. Katherine will be back. Bonnie and Jer's "talk" at Jer's house. And Caroline mayyy be coming in;) Along with Tyler/Klaus since I haven't brought them in either. **

**Please review guys!**

**Snow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! So I just barely finished 3x22 of TVD and this idea came into my head so I decided to throw it out there and see how it goes:) Anyways this takes place directly after 3x22. Damon writes a goodbye letter to Elena when he is going to leave Mystic Falls. But he changes his mind and decides to break his promise to Stefan and stay to try and win Elena back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. It's not mine if it was Elena would've chosen Damon:P**

**Pairing: DELENA duh;) Bonnie/Jer and possibly Klaroline:)**

**I am a despicable human being...I'm sorry it's so late! School and musical took over but now that's all said and done. Well not school but musical is:( Now I can get back on a roll with this though! Here's your "Thanksgiving" gift guys!**

**Elena's POV**

"So what exactly do I do…?" I ask Stefan in confusion, staring at the doe.

Stefan puts his hands on my shoulders and rubs them gently. "Well, first take a deep breath." I do. "Now, I want you to focus on the doe. There's nothing else here, just you and the doe. And when you're ready…pounce."

I nod slowly. "Okay…I think…" Stefan rests his head on my shoulder and turns his head towards my ear.

"Just close your eyes and focus Elena," he whispers.

He steps away from me and I focus in on the doe. I take a deep breath and sprint forward, pouncing on the doe. I bite into its neck and drink its blood as fast as possible. I hadn't realized how _starving_ I was until right now. I drink the blood until I feel somewhat full. I stand up and turn to Stefan. He smiles at me lovingly and I can't help but forgive him for slapping me. I practically run to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He spins me around in the air. "Thank you," I tell him softly.

Stefan kisses my cheek. "You did all the work." He sets me down and takes my hands in his looking into my eyes. "Elena…I'm…_so_ sorry. I was so stupid and I feel absolutely horrible for what I did to you. I know I don't deserve a second chance but…" he brushes the hair out of my face. "If you're willing to give us one last shot, so am I." He takes his sleeve and wipes the blood off of my chin.

I look at him, practically scrutinizing him really. Do I want to be with Stefan? Or do I want Damon? With Stefan…I feel safe. He is home for me. But Damon…Damon is an entirely different story. He makes me feel alive, adventurous, a little rebellious even. But I also feel safe with him as well. "Stefan…" I begin softly, my voice catching in my throat. I don't know what to say… "I…" I start but I feel yet another wave of nausea hit me and I let go of Stefan, running towards the nearest tree and begin to vomit once more.

Stefan is at my side instantly. He holds back my hair, saying soothing words as I spit up almost all of the animal blood. I wipe my mouth and lean into Stefan's chest. "What's happening to me Stefan?" I ask him sobbing.

He rocks me back and forth. "Shhhh," he soothes. "It's okay Elena. Breath…just breath." He kisses my head and slowly, my breathing slows back to normal.

"Stefan what is wrong with me?" I ask him softly. "Why…why did Katherine say my body's rejecting the blood?"

"I don't know yet Elena. But we're going to find out. Together. I promise." He pulls me to his chest and I rest my head there, allowing the peace. Right now, in this moment, I don't care if I hate Stefan or if I love him, I just need him to comfort me.

**Damon's POV**

I lean against a tree in frustration. I've been searching for an hour and I can't seem to find Elena and Stefan. Wherever they went, he made certain I wouldn't find them. I pull out my phone and text Elena. **I'll be at the Grill. Meet me there when you and Stefan are done with your date.**

I sigh and rest my head in my hands. Stefan teaching Elena to hunt is just as pointless as me giving her a blood bag. She won't be able to keep it down. But she refuses to drink anyone's blood. That's why mine might work. It's from the vein after all. Plus depending on what happens between Stefan and Elena during their "hunting session" it'll piss Stefan off. Blood-sharing is personal.

I stand up and head off towards my car.

**Jeremy's POV**

I open the door and smile at Bonnie. "Hey! Come on in!" I tell her, stepping aside so she can walk in.

"Hey Jer. So what's up?" Bonnie asks me as we walk into the living room.

We sit down on the couch and I lean back. "Not much I just thought we should catch up."

She sits uncomfortably. "Jeremy, listen…I…If you think us talking will mean we're going to get together again…I don't think I can trust you anymore after what happened with Anna."

I shrug. "I know Bonnie. And I still feel horrible for what I did but I can't pretend that I didn't love Anna. Because I did. But that doesn't matter anymore because I love you. I will always love you," I gush. I look at her shocked expression. "Bonnie…I'm sorry I shouldn't have said any—"

She leans forward and kisses me. My hand goes to her chin and holds her there, not wanting to let her go. I smile against her lips; it feels so good to have them on mine again. It's been forever. She pulls away slowly and looks down at her lap, blushing. "Sorry…"

I caress her cheek. "Bonnie, you don't need to apologize. I wanted to do that just as much as you did." I start to pull her back towards me but she pushes me away.

"No Jeremy that was a mistake. I can't do this. I'm still with Jamie, yes we haven't seen each other in a couple of weeks but we're still together and I love him. We can't do this. I shouldn't have kissed you Jeremy." She stands and grabs her purse. "I…I have to go." She turns away from me and walks towards the door.

I can't lose her. Not again! I stand up and run to her, grabbing her arm. "Bonnie I'm not losing you again." I pull her back to me and our lips meet once more. My arms go to her waist and press her to me. Bonnie's arms make their way up to my head and she tangles her fingers in my hair. God she feels amazing. To have her in my arms, have her lips against mine. Absolutely amazing.

She pulls away breathless. I don't take my hands from her waist though. She leans her forehead against mine. "So…what do we call this?"

I kiss her nose. "I don't know…because we aren't together."

"But we aren't _not _together," she finishes.

"So what d'we do?" I ask her.

"Let's call it a secret. Like in that musical Care made us all watch a couple years ago. _Phantom of the Opera._ The two characters have a secret engagement. They do it all the time on TV shows and in real life. We can pull it off too. And when I see Jamie again, I'll break it off with him. And then we can make whatever it is we're doing public. Okay?" she asks softly.

I nod and kiss her one more time. "Okay. See ya around Bonnie."

She kisses my cheek and opens the door. "I'll see you later Jer."

There on my doorstep stands a girl I thought I would never see again. "APRIL?!" I ask in shock.

"Jeremy?" she asks me. "Oh my god Jeremy it is you! I wasn't sure if this was still where you and your family lived." April notices Bonnie. "Oh sorry…did I interrupt something? I can come back later…"

"No it's alright, I was just leaving…" Bonnie says awkwardly. She looks at me. "I'll see you around Jer." She walks out of the house and out to her car.

"You wanna come in?" I ask.

April nods and walks in the house. "So…how've you been?" she asks me as we walk into the kitchen.

"Pretty good. How bout you? What brings you back to Mystic Falls after all these years?" I question pouring myself a cup of coffee. "You want some?"

"Yeah coffee'd be nice thanks. My dad actually, he…well he wanted me to come to home for a couple months. I stopped by the house but he wasn't home and he won't answer his cell so I thought I'd see if the Gilbert's were still around," she shrugs and smiles at me as I can her a cup of coffee.

**Damon's POV**

Elena walks into the grill around an hour later. She's alone thank goodness. Stefan will kill me if he knows what I'm about to do. I wave Elena over to the bar. She sits next to me and I hand her a glass of Scotch. "Helps with the cravings."

"Thanks," she mumbles, downing the glass in one gulp. She erupts into a series of cough attacks.

"The key is to savor it. Plus, you drink it all at once, your throat burns for a couple weeks," I tell her smirking.

Elena hits my shoulder, knowing I'm just kidding. "Shut up," she mutters.

I clink my glass to her now empty one. "Cheers." I take a sip then set my glass down. "How did the vegan hunt go?"

She rests her head on the bar. "I puked. Again," she tells me, her voice muffled into the counter.

I knew it! Katherine was right! Elena does need to drink from the vein. I grab her arm and drag her to the back room. "Here, if you won't drink from a human vein, maybe mine will work just as well." I bit my wrist and stick it to Elena's mouth. She easily gives in; the blood must be helping her somehow. I can only hope that whatever it is I'm doing is for her good.

Elena drinks my blood for a few minutes and finally takes a breath. She leans against my chest breathing heavily. "Thank you," she breathes against my chest.

I stroke her hair gently and all I can do is hope that she will be able to keep this down. "Come on," I whisper in her ear. "Let's go home."

Elena nods and allows me to take her into my arms and carry her out to my car. She curls up in a ball in the passenger seat and I climb into my side. I quickly start the car and drive her back to her house where Stefan sits on the porch waiting anxiously. He is instantly at the passenger door and pulls Elena out of the car. "Is she alright Damon? What happened to her?" he demands.

I climb out of the car and see Elena shaking in his arms. "I gave her some of my blood. I figured that if she wouldn't drink form a human vein, a vampire one would work just as well. Why is she shaking like that?" I ask.

Stefan sets Elena down on the porch where she closes her eyes and breathes heavily. He walks over to me and glares. "I don't appreciate that you shared your blood with _my_ girlfriend."

I smirk and cross my arms. "Shouldn't you care more about the fact that she's keeping it down Stefan? I think the blood sharing is much less of concern seeing as how Elena hasn't puked once again."

"Blood sharing is personal Damon. You know that," he spits angrily.

I put my hands up in the air. "Hey just trying to help! If you want to share your blood too, be my guest. I do believe that you and Elena are _broken up_ now though aren't you?" I see the evasive look on Stefan's face. "Unless…well I take it you both are back together again then aren't you?"

He clenches his fists. "Yeah we are Damon. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take my _girlfriend_ inside." He turns around to help Elena up but she's nowhere to be found. It's when we hear the sound of someone keeled over in pain that we run.

I round the corner to their backyard first and see three figures, two girls and two guys. The obvious ones are the girls. There's Elena, vomiting up my blood, and that looks like Katherine. I hear her say something but it's hushed, almost impossible to hear. It sounds like: _Elena you have to face this sooner or later_. But I can't be sure. I quietly walk closer until I get a better view of the other girl's face. It's Katherine alright. But who are the guys. I listen intently as Stefan comes up behind me and I hold up my hand, silencing his questions.

_"No…Katherine I can't do it…If I do…I'll-I'll kill someone!" _That was Elena.

_"Oh please Elena, if you don't drink, you'll die, if you do kill someone, you'll end up killing yourself in guilt, it's a win-win situation."_ Katherine.

_"HOW?!" _Elena asks in between horrendous coughing fits that were spouting blood.

Katherine groans and turns to the first man. _"Klaus. Talk some sense into her please."_

KLAUS WAS HERE?! I tried to lunge forward but Stefan holds me back. "Shut up and listen," he hissed in my ear. I did as he suggested.

_"Elena, love, you need to drink from the vein. Look, you have your dear friend Matthew willing to be your own human blood bag. He's willing to let you drink from him. If you don't, you're going to die."_

So Matt was the fourth party member. Elena is speaking again. _"No. Matt I can't do that to you. Please don't make me. There's got to be another way Katherine!"_ she begs.

_"Elena it's okay. I want you to live and if this is how it has to happen then that's what we'll do. We can figure this out. Together. Please Elena, drink." _Matt holds out his arm and Elena shoots a look in mine and Stefan's direction. Almost as if she wants our approval. I nod and Stefan, though reluctant nods as well. We slowly walk forward out towards her. It is times like these that Stefan and I can put our differences aside and take care of Elena together. We put our hands on both her shoulders—I on the left, Stefan the right. Elena looks up at us and smiles. She takes a deep breath, reaches forward and takes Matt's willing wrist.

"Thank you Matt," she whispers before biting down on his wrist and drinking the blood.

* * *

**So? What'd y'all think? I was pretty pleased with this chapter:) A LOT went on and I'm trying to stay a little true to the show! So I brought Klaus back and April. Hope you guys enjoyed this! **

**~DELENA~DELENA~DELENA~**

**russianeyes718ouat7ncis-hope you liked it!**

**Cherriesandapples-There's your blood-sharing;D**

**dothk-Thanks! Hope you liked this one!**

**Friends4ever55-You know you love me;) You're next preview should come soon girl! Love ya!**

**brandini861-Thank you!**

**DelenaRain-Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They gave me that final push to finish this chapter :D Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**~DELENA~DELENA~DELENA~**

**Thank you guys for all of the lovely reviews! We're only on chapter 7 and have already hit 41! I'm so thankful to see that you guys enjoy this story so much! If you have ANYTHING you'd like to see happen in this story feel free to PM me!**

**Who's ready for next week's DELENA EPISODE?! MEEE!:D**

**Snow **


	8. Chapter 8

**So...there are a lot of reasons I have gone AWOL for the past couple months...but I'm not going to list them off. Instead let's just say that a LOT went on and I should've focused more on this. BUT I am back now and here's your LONG OVERDUE chapter :)**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I sit down on the porch with Damon. "So. I take it you and Stefan are good again?"

I shake my head. "Damon I..."

He cuts me off. "Save it Elena. Be sure to let him know I'll leave town now." Damon stands and walks to his car. As he opens the driver door I stand and stalk over to him.

"DAMON." I shout angrily. I grab his arm and turn him around. "The kiss with Stefan; it just happened alright?! That does NOT change what happened this morning. I meant what I said. But I am tired and confused and I don't know what the hell is going on with my blood drinking problem. So can you PLEASE quit being a complete dick?!"

He pauses and runs a hand through his hair. Damon doesn't say anything. He reaches a hand in his pocket and pulls out another letter. "Read this when Stefan isn't around. If you want to get ahold of me, I'm going to New York tonight. Give me a call if you need anything. Goodbye Elena." He gets in the car and drives off.

"DAMON!" I scream and run down my driveway in an attempt to catch him. But I haven't gotten complete control of my vampire speed yet and Damon is gone before I get halfway down the street. "Damon..." He's gone. He left. I wipe tears from my cheeks but it does no good because they keep coming. I turn and slowly walk back up to the house. Stefan opens the door and attempts to pull me into his arms but I push away from him, walking upstairs into my room and closing the door. I lay down on my bed and cry.

**Stefan's POV**

I sigh as Elena walks up to her room. I know what happened between us was real. We're soul mates. I'm not going to bother her now, she needs to rest. I walk into the kitchen where Klaus and Katherine are. They actually look almost civil... But I want to know how Klaus is alive. I walk over and take him by the collar. "How. Are. You. Alive?" I ask through clenched teeth.

Klaus chuckles and pulls my hands off of him. "Your witch, Bonnie, she saved me. Put me into Tyler's body. She turned me back earlier this morning. Caroline was there ask her," he replies nonchalantly. "Now as for Elena, the lovely Katerina is correct. Her doppleganger blood does require for her to feed from a vein at least one time after turning before she can drink from a blood-bag. Now she should be fine. The only reason I am still here is because I need her alive."

"Why?!" I demand. "She can't make your hybrids anymore Klaus. Leave Elena be!"

Klaus clicks his tongue. "Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, have you learned anything? I always have a plan B. Let me introduce you to someone," he snaps his fingers. "Sam, bring him in." One of the hybrid girls walks with a man, hands cuffed behind his back; she brings him over to Klaus. "Thank you Sam, you can go now." She leaves. "Stefan my old friend, let me introduce you to Connor. He's a vampire hunter; not just any hunter. One of the five."

I give him a confused look. "And this concerns me how?"

Jeremy walks into the kitchen to join the conversation. He stares at Connor intently. "Why all the tattoos man?" he asks, "What d'you need so many for?" Tattoos? What was Jeremy talking about?

The hunter smirks at Jeremy. "A potential. Very nice."

"Klaus. What does he mean a potential?! And what the HELL is 'the five'?!" I shout pounding my fist on the table.

"Jeremy can see the map..." Klaus mutters. "We can find it now."

"KLAUS! What the hell are you talking about?!" I demand.

Klaus looks up at me and smirks. "There's a cure Stefan. I didn't think it'd be possible to find after the original ones had died off. But we have Connor, the hunter, Jeremy, who can see the map, and Rebekah who can help with the last part."

I freeze. "A cure? For vampirism? There's a...cure?" I ask in shock. I can turn Elena back, she can be human again. She can live her life.

Katherine looks shocked as well. "Why didn't I know about this?!"

Klaus chuckles. "Oh Katerina love, so naïve. Correct me if I am wrong but I do believe you've been running from me for hundreds of years now."

Katherine huffs in annoyance and crosses her arms. I look back to Klaus. "What do I need to do?" I ask.

Klaus chuckles and puts a hand on my shoulder. "That Stefan is a tale for another day. Meet me at The Grill tomorrow." He walks out of the kitchen.

I reface Katherine, "What are you still doing here Katherine?" I ask her.

Katherine picks at her nails. "I already told you Stefan. I came back for you. I want to be with you Stefan. I love you." She pauses then asks, "Has Elena been acting different lately?"

I shake my head. "No. She may have ran off but that doesn't mean anything. She was confused and didn't know what she wanted. Why?"

Katherine shrugs wearily. "No reason. Here," she tosses me a blood bag, "She should be able to feed on it now."

I catch the bag and nod. "Thanks," I say coldly before going up to Elena's bedroom.

**Elena's POV**

I slam my head into my pillow the moment I close my bedroom door. What is going on with me?! The only blood I can keep down is from the vein, I just 'broke up' with Stefan, got with Damon, got back with Stefan, and 'broke up' with Damon again...? I feel hot tears sting my eyes just thinking about it. I feel paper crinkle in my pocket. Right, the note. Damon said read it when Stefan wasn't around. I pull it from my pocket and sit up. Pulling my knees to my chest, I open the envelope and unfold the letter, beginning to read.

_Elena,_

_I know you're mad at me. I know I'm a dick. I know all these things. But here's something I don't know, how I really feel about you and you me. I think I love you, I have for years now, but then I don't know if you really do love me. If you want us to be together, to figure...us out? Come with me to New York. Take the flight up there first thing in the morning. The ticket is in the envelope. I want you there with me. But, I'll understand if you aren't there by tomorrow night. Then I guess I'll have my answer._

_Always yours,_  
_Damon_

There's a knock on my door and I quickly stuff the letter and envelope under my pillow. "Come in."

Stefan opens the door. "Elena, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine why?"

He walks in with a blood bag. "Katherine and Klaus both said you can drink regular old blood now. Here," he throws me a blood bag, "There's your lunch. You look worn out, why don't you just stay up here for today?"

I open the bag and drink, I hadn't realized how starved I was. "Alright. Thank you Stefan."

He nods and comes over to kiss my hair. "I love you," he mumbles.

"I know," is all I can say. Because it's the only truth. I don't know if I love him the way I did now... He turns and walks out of my room. I quickly go back to the letter and envelope, setting the blood aside.

Reaching inside the envelope, I pull out a single plane ticket to New York City that leaves at six in the morning. I play with the ticket between my fingers. When another wave of nausea hits me, I run to the bathroom and throw up all the blood again. It's after this that I now know my decision. I'm going to New York. It's hard to explain why I decide to go. It's this sensation that if I don't, Damon will be devastated and it'll break his heart. And then there's also the part of me that wants to go.

I walk out of my bathroom and into my closet. "Time to start packing," I mutter.

* * *

**~DELENA~DELENA~DELENA~**

**Delenarain-Thanks! for all your reviews! Sorry it took forever to update...**

**Friends4Ever55-Sorry it took forever! Hope you liked it!**

**Guest 1-Thanks!**

**arizonagirl181-There will be A LOT of em in NYC ;)**

**HassanaR-THanks! Sorry it took forever to update**

**Russianeyes718ouat7psych-thanks girl!**

**MsDamonSalvatore01-Finally got it up! So sorrry!**

**Miss Pretty Girl-Looks like our lovely Elena is off to NYC ;)**

**~DELENA~DELENA~DELENA~**

**Again SOOOO SORRY it took forever to update. I PROMISE the next update will be no more than a week away! I have a LOT of stories going on right now as well which probably was a dumb idea but I can't help it...anywho please review! I know I don't deserve it but I'll love y'all forever!**

**Snow**


End file.
